Corrin
Corrin is a Dragon in the What Chronicles. Due to Mumbo's blessings, she can become a human at will, but will return to her original state forcibly if she is hit by full moonlight. She is usually very protective of her space and invasive of others and can't help it if she finds an awful thing funny. Her jokes and pranks can be a little much sometimes, and she doesn't understand quite everything about humans (though she does know how they taste boiled), but still wants to be a good friend. She began living in Richter's clocktower after asking to do so during a barbecue. She looked after the kids while Richter was away, but for her first few times she wrecked the place, asking her friend Daisy for help during the cleanup. During an attack from Dark Samus, she was framed for the death of Rimmidim and Gargoyle 1, the capture of Carmilla, the creation of the Hell Storm (aka Dharkon Jr.), and the wrecking of the house, among other things. She claimed she "only did some of it", but Richter was so overwhelmed with anger that he kicked Corrin out, to which she cried "You'll regret this!" before running off. She joined the Phazon Army and Calamity Corrin was unleashed, being her second subconscious that holds her secrets and her more feral instinct to attack on sight. She was a large threat for some time before being restored by Esna, where she begged for forgiveness for her actions. Richter let her back in the clocktower. She and Joker explored the Color Dungeon during a Koholint barbecue, in which she discovered the grave movement pattern and helped navigate the area. She valiantly destroyed the Giant Buzz Blob and freed the Red and Blue Fairies, choosing the blue one to bless her with immense defense. She was knocked out during the Evil Orb battle, and took home some of the loot when it was destroyed and the graveyard's souls were liberated. She was pining for love after Richter and Zelda began dating, making her realize she wants that too. Though Richter tried to help, she didn't get meaningful assistance until Joker suggested his friend Yusuke, whom she immediately took a liking too. Joker set Yusuke up on a blind date with her, and she lied about her family, job, and species to make Yusuke not expect that she was actually a Dragon, as Yusuke hates them for their crimes and killings against humans. She successfully swoons Yusuke and they date for a couple months before the Groove Outbreak forced them to hide in separate quarters, both pining to see one another. When Sojiro passed by the open door in Daisy and Zelda's hideaway, Corrin insisted on going back to Joker's to see her love, only to be slammed by a meteor off of the hoverboard while in space. She survived the hit because of her defense, and landed on a forestated planet while Sojiro had to reluctantly let her fall, as he was being chased by a Groovian Ridley. After the outbreak and Shulk were quelled, Yusuke looked for her himself. She was in Dragon form, singing to herself from the top of a promontory, and Yusuke began climbing it to see who the voice belonged to. To try and cover his eyes to conceal her identity, she tied to cover his eyes, only to slash them away. Yusuke began falling, forcing Corrin to return to human form and fly down to catch him. She lead him through the woods for a couple days, all the while agonizing over her destructive nature, only to be caught off guard by the full moon, making her a dragon while holding hands. Yusuke realized she was a dragon and tried to get away, only to fall off an edge. His Persona saved him, but Corrin was so devastated from Yusuke's words that she flew away, leaving him there blinded. Breakscale, after saving Yusuke, offered to kill her, and since Yusuke did not object as he had no clue how to feel, Breakscale once again pursued Corrin to kill her. During the fight, Yusuke and the Phantom Thieves arrived, and a huge falling out occurred, Corrin being stabbed and shot multiple times before reminding Joker how she said that her and a human could never work out and supposedly dying on the spot. Yusuke left, partly heartbroken, and revealed to Ado by accident that he was planning to marry her. However, upon Stevian and Yusuke trying to find her again, they found her body was not there anymore, only for Big Chungus to reveal that she was attacking a human hideaway. Her previous friends caused her to flee, but only after every human was eaten or crushed, and she later attacked Onett. Once being stopped once more, she pleaded for Yusuke to put her out of her misery, claiming that her only purpose for attacking villages was because she was "just a Dragon", and that she failed Yusuke by making him unhappy. Nobody else, not even Breakscale, could really even speak up or move besides Yusuke, who reluctantly tried to end Corrin as she wished, only for Stevian to speak up and make him stop. Yusuke tried to reason with Corrin, to which Corrin just sulked and reminded Yusuke that he would not have let her live if she was any other Dragon. However, after they talked back and forth without cheering Corrin up at all, Yusuke proposed marriage. Corrin was confused, but delighted, and after a fixing-up from DK, she tried to pick up where she left off with Yusuke. Most of her relationships, not including Daisy, the Belmonts, and Yusuke, were tarnished due to her identity being unveiled, even Adeleine unsure whether or not she deserves a second chance (or if she had already taken it anyway). Controversy aside, she and Yusuke married. She later birthed her son Kana. Abilities Human: * Can transform body parts into those of the Dragon's. * Uses the Omega Yado. Dragon: * Hydromancy. * Incredible physical strength. * Sharp claws. Both forms have incredible defense. Background When she hatched, she was harassed and attacked by humans, and being the reckless hunter she was, was only able to eat minimal servings of humans at a time. She consulted Mumbo to allow her to become human so she could lure and eat more, and on one occasion, got taken in by the Hoshido family, only to be tasseled with by the Nohr family they were at war with. She stole the Omega Yado and ran, trying to hide from people in an abandoned house in Onett, only for a drunk Samus to crash into it. She began searching for a house afterward. At some point, she was hunted by Breakscale, and apparently attacked the town and space station Yusuke was in on Earth, as well as becoming Parch and Willow's steed. Category:Characters Category:The What Chronicles Category:The Aftermath Category:Entraptions Category:Female